Cat's Color
by Pillbuggyandfriends
Summary: Cat. A kindergarten girl. Beck. A kindergarten boy. One crayon. How Cat got her color. EDIT! Now with Bat! and babies!
1. Chapter 1

She was his match. His perfect buddy. He threw his razzmatazz crayola crayon at her. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to get to know her. Although

he didn't know that yet. Cat gave back his crayon. Her hair was down in ponytails. Her hair was still the natural brown she usually had.

"I wanna dye my hair this color!" Cat said to Beck

"Why?"

"It's pretty! Like cupcakes!"

"That makes sense!" Beck smiled, he thought she was so pretty. The most beautiful girl ever

He took his crayons and wrote "Cat is da mostest beyootifulls gurl evur!" He gave the paper to Cat. She looked so happy. Her eyes shone. The lights of

the kindergarten room gave her an angelic glow.

"The lights up there make you look purty" Beck said  
>

Cat walked into class with a BRIGHT shade of red on her head. A few boys teased her but she held her head high and walked on her toes, occasionally

tipping over and landing on her butt.

"Is that razzmatazz?" Beck said

"Yeah, I loved the color of the crayon you threw at me." Cat said smiling.

"They let you dye your hair in second grade?"

"Apparently." Cat said playing with her hair.

Beck didn't know if she liked him or was just really excited about his hair.  
>

Beck found a razzmatazz crayola crayon, this is his chance to ask Cat to the Winter Formal. His perfect match was standing alone with Mr. Pigstache. It

was his last chance. Shoot. James was walking up to her. Beck ran past James and slipped, landing on his face.

"OhMyGoshBeck! Are you okay?" Cat said surprised at his little stunt.

Beck stood up, brushing the dirt off of his jeans. He was kinda excited to have Cat's attention but angry to have embarrassed himself again and in a bit of

pain too.

He took out his razzmatazz crayon and handed it to Cat. It read,"Winter formal?". She smiled and kissed him on the check, technically meaning yes. He

jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. He was so excited it was unreal. Cat seemed so amused. She was supposed to be the immature one. She pinched

herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. That makes it the ninth razzmatazz crayon she has got from him. One every grade.  
>

Cat and Beck had been friends for years. It was time to step it up. Beck searched at toystores, artist stores, children's sections at Wal-Mart but he

couldn't find his razzmatazz. He finally thought of looking on amazon. But they didn't have any. But he found one on eBay. He took a piece of paper and

started to write. It said "Will you go out with me?".

It was his chance to ask for a date. They hung out a lot. But never on a romantic level. He stuck the crayon in a box and put it in her locker. He made sure

the bow was perfect and his crayon was facing the right direction. To his heart. But not literally. So he put it south west. Beck had found a way in her

locker from Jade. He saw Cat approaching and ran behind some dude who was packing his bag. The guy tried to say something but Beck shushed him. He

stalkerishly watched her open the box, and gaze at the beautiful crayon. He walked up to her. She lightly kissed him on the cheek, still that meant yes.  
>

Beck met Jade. He though she was cold and creepy at first but warmed up to her when they were assigned a project by Sikowitz. Beck left Cat in the

dust. Cat learned to defend herself. Without Beck, no one walked with her, no one talked with her, and no one was there for her. So she fell. Her life

shattered. It was her last year to be with Beck. But she had already gotten her last crayon. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to

beg Beck to come back. But he left her in the dark, to be grabbed by the monsters. That's why she has so many stuffed animals. To protect her from the

dark. The only thing that would be better was to have Beck protect her.  
>

It was graduation. Cat had twelve crayons. It was time to part. Cat was going to Juilliard, Beck was going to The American Academy of Dramatic Arts. It

was time to separate.

They had a reunion at Hollywood Arts led by none only then Victoria Vega, the new breakout actress of the decade, and André Harris, the best selling

musician of the decade. Beck finally got to see his razzmatazz princess. Cat was now the biggest celeb out there. She had looks, (she should thank him

for her hair color) and what made her stand out was her ability to juggle. Just kidding. It was her hair. The same razzmatazz red. It never changed. It

was beautiful. It hung down her shoulders in ponytails. Like when they first met. Tori pushed him towards her. Their eyes met. Beck fell for her, even after

so long.

"Cat Valentine, I can't believe it's you!" Beck said

Cat seemed empty. Like a hollow husk. Cat's joyous, childish, zesty laugh turned hollow. It killed him inside. He knew she was acting. He wanted to cry,

scream, and beg for the old Cat to come back, but he lost her. To the hollow. But he kissed her. The sparks flew. He loves her. They walked back to her

apartment. They kissed more.

"Marry me" Beck said

"I can't" Cat said

"Why not?" Beck's heart was dying inside.

"Jade changed you. You are not the boy I used to know. The one who gave me razzmatazz red crayons."

"I'm still that guy!" Beck said

"No, you need to move on, Becky"

Beck fell to his knees. He let tears cascade down his face. Cat changed too. She wasn't joyous and immature like he liked her. She was mature and dark.

It killed him to walk away. But he did. Cat wanted him. But he was not the guy she fell in love with.

/

Emma Oliver threw a cerulean blue crayon at Jason Valentine. Jason was a son of a single mom and Emma a daughter of a single father. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! I was asked to finish this story by an anonymous reviewer, so I am! Woohoo! It will be a multi-chapter story, maybe 5-6 chapters**

* * *

><p>Emma Oliver threw a cerulean blue crayon at Jason Valentine. Both were children of single parents. Jason took the crayon back to Emma; he hoped that he would fall in love like his mother would tell him in the stories. They looked at each other for a while. Then he finally sat back down. They both knew the story of their parents. They gave crayons and fell in love. That's how they know the story. They were never aware of the breakup"<p>

"Okay, children! Recess!" Said their teacher, Miss Olivia

All the children cheered.

"Let's group up! Katie will be with Robert, Victor with Adie, Emma with Jason, Daren with Amy, Jayden with Betsey, and Leila with Parker." **(Can you see what I did with some of the names?")**

The children walked to their partners. Emma walked to Jason. He smiled at her and gave her a note. It said "Emma iz da purtiest gurl in da woruld". Emma beamed; Jason let the blush creep up his cheeks.

"We will play 'house', puzzles, dance, music, dress up, and clean up. Everyone go to the box and pull out a piece of paper. The paper will decide what you will play today"

Emma pulled Jason by the arm and raced to the box. They were the second people. Katie and Robert got clean up, so they didn't have to worry. Emma stuck her arm in the box and pulled out a piece of yellow paper. Jason opened the paper and it read "House". They cheered. To them 'House' was the best one. Clean up was the worst one. Victor and Adie got music. Jayden and Betsey got puzzles.

Jason and Emma ran towards the kitchen play set. Emma put on the apron and Jason put on the tie. Obviously Jason had no idea how to put on a tie so Emma had to help him. Emma learned from her dad.

Sadly, Jason had no dad. His dad left him when he was in his mother's womb. He had been cared for by his mom and her friend all his life.

Emma was an orphan. She was adopted before she knew that she was an orphan. Her adopted father cared for her alone.

They pulled out the wood frying pans and the pots. They took the spoons off the walls and plates out of the drawer. They set the tables like they did at home. Emma smiled at Jason. They had just met and it seemed like they knew each other for their entire lives.

The bell rang. The two kids left the stuff out for Katie and Robert to clean up. Which was why clean up was dreaded so much, because they had to clean up for _everybody_.

The twelve kids sat at their two tables, with six kids at the blue table and six at the red. Jason and Emma sat at the blue table along with Adie, Amy, Daren, and Betsey. Victor, Jayden, Leila, Parker, Katie, and Robert sat at the red table. The smarter kids sat at the blue table.

"Okay Children, we will be working on macaroni necklaces!"

The kids smiled at themselves. Miss Olivia passed out plates of macaroni and string. Robert stuffed pieces of macaroni in his mouth. Jason put two pieces of macaroni in his nose. But the sad part was they got stuck.

"Miss Olivia! Miss Olivia! Macaroni is stuck up Jason's nose!" Emma yelled, it had also happened yesterday with beads too.

Miss Olivia had to escort Jason to the nurse. Again.

/  
>"Wanna come to the park with me and my dad today, Jason?" Emma asked,<p>

They were now in first grade. Every year on the exact date, November 12, Jason always got something stuck up his nose.

"Sure!" Jason said in return

Emma and Jason had never met each other's parents before. They didn't even know each other's last name. But little did they know, their parents had met long ago. 22 years ago to be exact.

But their parents would meet at the park later.

/  
>"Come on daddy!" Emma pulled her 27 year old father along the sidewalk to the park.<p>

"Coming princess," Her father, Beckett Oliver said to his adopted child.

Emma's light brown hair fluttered in the wind and her hazel eyes shined.

/  
>"Mommy, let's hurry!" Jason said, trying to hurry his mom as fast as possible<p>

"I'm hurrying, kiddo" His mother Caterina Valentine said

They met Emma and Beck at the bench on the west side, under the big tree.

/  
>"Beck Oliver! Is that you?" Cat said to the man in front of her<p>

"Cat Valentine! Yes, it's me!" He said

They sat down on the bench while Emma and Jason left to go play on the swings.

"How did you get a kid?" Beck asked

"I had a boyfriend who got me pregnant then he left when I told him I was pregnant"

"Sorry,"

"Yeah, how did you end up with a kid?"

"Adoption"

"Interesting, I didn't know you wanted kids,"

"I did, I never met the right girl to have any with" He gazed into her eyes

"Hehe," He tucked a strand hair behind her ear

The two kids were playing on the monkey bars and laughing. They were sitting on top of the bars and telling jokes from Jason's joke book.

"What did the bus driver say to the fish?" Jason said

"I don't know" Emma said, shrugging

"What school do you go to?"

The kids laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Sorry, I promised you guys I would update a LONG time ago and this is way overdue but Here it is! **

**What do you wanna see?**

**Emma/Jason as Teenagers**

**Cat/Beck while Emma and Jason are still young**


End file.
